Jerina
Jerina (Jer/'ome and N/'ina) is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Nina Martin and Jerome Clarke. Jerome, in some way, respects Nina because he seemed pleased when she went into Victor's office and stole the key. Nina was angry at Jerome for working with Rufus Zeno and blackmailing them on his behalf; however, the two got closer when Jerome started helping Sibuna. When Nina got nervous about asking Fabian to the dance, she ran straight to Jerome and linked her arm with his. He didn't protest. In the Season 2 Finale, Jerome seems worried for her. Jerina will most likely not advance any further because Nathalia left the show and Jerome is dating Joy Mercer. Click to View the Jerina Gallery, Videos, and Fanfiction pages. Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *When Nina comes into the living room, she looks at Jerome first. *They stare at each other a few times. *Jerome tells Nina that the attic is haunted and he tells her a story about the ghosts of past students who had died going up into the attic. Nina doesn't take him seriously, but she is a little worried. *Jerome tells Nina where the spare keys are. *Jerome stares at Nina in shock when she goes and tries to steal the spare key to the attic. *Jerome doesn't seem happy that Nina got caught by Victor. He seems disappointed while Patricia seemed happy. *Jerome is glad that Nina had gotten the spare key to the attic, and tells her that she is very lucky. *Jerome protests when Patricia locks Nina in the attic. *Jerome seems worried about Nina being trapped in the attic. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Jerome congratulates Nina for making it back from the attic. *Jerome applauds her again for bringing something back (an old book) from the attic. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *When Victor asks Jerome who took the key, he looks at Nina and she whispers to him "Please?" He glances at his other housemates, back to Nina and then at Victor. He says "it was me" to protect her. House of Flames / House of Passages * Nina went to warn Jerome (and Alfie and Amber) about Victor's bad mood, and he listened and went to his room. House of Scares / House of Fakers * Jerome, with Alfie, scares Nina and the rest of Sibuna in the cellar. He also makes fun of her, and the others, during breakfast. House of Identity / House of Emergency * Nina goes with Jerome (and Fabian) to find Alfie. * They are the most devastated over Alfie, Nina quitting Sibuna and Jerome being visibly frightened and upset the entire episode. House of Reunion / House of Memories * Nina lies to Jerome that Patricia has a boyfriend when he asks where Patricia went. House of Stars / House of Harsh * Nina is suspicious of Jerome. House of Revelation / House of Heavy * Nina confronts Jerome. * He is pleased when she has a plan. * When Jerome is about to get trapped in the cellar, Nina pleads for him to hurry. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Nina helps Jerome out of the cellar quickly. *Jerome helps Nina escape from Rufus’s grasp. *Jerome hands Nina the puzzle piece. *Nina thanks Jerome. *Nina seems hurt by Jerome’s comment about how if they don’t help him, Rufus will murder him. *When faced to ask Fabian to the dance, Nina becomes nervous and runs over to Jerome. *Nina’s arm is slightly wrapped around Jerome’s shoulder. *Nina angrily asks Jerome why he was looking through her stuff. *Nina says that she believes Jerome when he tells Nina that he didn’t tell Rufus about the cup. *Jerome stays with Nina and grabs onto her; he grabs the jar of deadly bugs from Nina and throws it at Rufus. * They have a small argument that culminates in Jerome blackmailing Nina into protecting him. * Nina allows Alfie to get Jerome, and she also agrees to letting Jerome join Sibuna. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls *Jerome interrupts Nina and Fabian's kiss. *Jerome seems disgusted about the Fabina kiss. This could also hint jealousy. *Jerome looks awkward when he sees Nina. *Nina says hi, but he runs off because of Poppy. *Nina then rolls her eyes at him and walks away with a smile. *Nina says hi to Jerome in the school hallway, but he ignores her and walks off. *In class, she's looking at Jerome to see why he's acting so weird. * Nina is the first to see Jerome, and reacts confused to him acting so weird. * Nervously, he greets her back. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *After Nina and Fabian announce their break up, Fabian leaves and Jerome grabs onto Nina's shirt and almost rests his head on her shoulder. *When Jerome asked about Fabian, Nina got mad and said that the breakup was mutual. *Jerome was still laughing about their breakup. * Jerome and Nina were standing very close to each other at the exhibit and touched a bit when Alfie was chained. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo * Jerome offers to sell Nina a dress. * Nina is at first skeptical, but after Joy puts in a good word, she agrees. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu * Nina is furious when Jerome sold her the same dress as Joy and Mrs. Andrews. * She chases him down to make him return her money. * Jerome said to Nina that she looks stunning. House of Hacks / House of Stings * Nina is suspicious about Jerome hanging around the girl's bathroom. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires * Nina and Amber confront Jerome about the lost amulet. * She and Fabian confront him when he tries to steal the gem back from Vera. * She teases him about the gem when he tries to grab it, and demands the amulet in return. * He asks her why she wants the amulet, and she responds by asking why he wants the gem. * They do an item swap. * Jerome tells her "see you around," and she adds, "preferably above ground?", causing him to give her a weird look. House of Sorry / House of Hex * Both are angry when Mara gets expelled, and both are happy when Mara gets to stay. * Nina gets annoyed when Patricia insults Jerome and Amber after they lose the ping-pong game, showing a bit of defense for him. House of Heists / House of Alibis * When Jerome gets annoyed with little Alfie, he sends him back to "Auntie Nina." House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives * Nina gets upset when she learns Jerome was the one who stole the dollhouse. * They are both the most vocal when arguing with Victor about Rufus being alive. House of Reflections / House of Stooges * When Jerome learns that Mara is the real Jack Jackal, he quickly asks if she's the one who wrote the Nina article, showing that it upset him. * In class, he and Eddie reveal the truth about Jack Jackal, and he calls Joy out on writing the Nina article. House of Phantoms/House of Surrender * Jerome brings up Nina's disappearance to Alfie, showing he noticed and realized something had happened. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Nina was scared when she found out that Jerome was kidnapped. *Jerome looks scared for Nina when she puts on the Mask. *Right before Victor gives Joy the Tears of Gold you see Nina and Jerome holding hands. *While Victor is giving Joy the Tears of Gold, Nina puts her head on Jerome's chest. *When Fabina gets back together, you can hear Jerome in the background saying, "Nice one." to Fabian, implying that he thinks Nina is a nice girl and her and Fabian make a good team together. *They were happy Joy came back to life. *They were sad Joy fainted and looked dead. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Jerome seems very worried and sad when he learns that Nina isn't returning. *Jerome asks if Nina had missed her flight. * He encourages Fabian to do things that would help with finding Nina. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Jerina